1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus includes an engine that performs operations involving image formation, a controller that controls the whole of the apparatus, and an operation and display unit as a user interface. In order to operate the image forming apparatus, the engine, the controller, and the operation and display unit have to be all energized. However, in order to reduce power consumption of the image forming apparatus, supplying power to the image forming apparatus should be suppressed when a user does not use the image forming apparatus.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-28727, a technology to suppress the power consumption of a multifunction peripheral (MFP), which has a plurality of functions, by controlling power supplying for each processing unit to supply power only to a necessary part for processing, is disclosed.
However, in the related art, a power consumption reduction method for the image forming apparatus has been known in which after the main power supply of the image forming apparatus is once turned on and the engine, the controller, and the operation and display unit are then energized, power supply to unnecessary parts is stopped. This means that, after the main power supply of the image forming apparatus is turned on, the engine, the controller, and the operation and display unit are energized even if the user does not use the image forming apparatus, whereby unnecessary power is consumed.
In addition, recently, some image forming apparatuses automatically control on and off of the main power supply. In such an apparatus, after the main power supply is automatically turned on, unnecessary power is consumed if the user does not use the apparatus.
Therefore, there is a need for an image forming apparatus and an image forming method capable of reducing the power consumption of the image forming apparatus.